When We Were Young
by Wingrove155
Summary: Betty and Jughead knew each other since they were kids, they knew everything about each other, but that doesn't mean that they don't get things wrong about each other. Jughead and Betty learn this when a certain Archie Andrews gets in the way.


**This is my first one-shot, so sorry if it's not great, but I was bored and was just having fun. Please enjoy my crazy imagination.**

Betty stretched out in the diner booth, as she was getting tired from tutoring so long.

"Wow thanks Betty, I finally get it," Archie said as he started packing up his books.

Betty smiled, glad this session was over, and was looking forward to her boyfriend, Jughead arriving.

She found herself smiling as she remembered them arguing over rent money as kids.  
His dad owned the trailer park, she moved into when she was little, and him wanting to be like his dad demanded Betty give him money.

Both of their parents thought their arguing was adorable, as they were small children when they met. Betty rubbed her arms as she hugged herself thinking about their play times and felt nostalgic.

"Again I don't know how I can thank you, Betty," he said as he got up from the booth.

"Please Archie, it really isn't a problem," Betty said as she stepped out from the booth to say goodbye. She wasn't leaving quite yet. She was waiting for Jughead, as this diner had been their hang out spot for years, even long before they dated.

"Well, I know it's not much but here," Archie muttered as he handed her a flower.

"Oh thanks. I guess. You didn't have to go to the trouble of steal a flower out of table's vase.."

Archie scratched the back of his head and avoided her gaze.

Betty smiled and smelt the flower before Archie leaned in. His face inches from hers, before he wrapped his arms around her in a friendly hug.

Betty flinched and their lips almost touched as she withdrew. The diner bell rung and Archie kissed Betty's cheek in a confusing turn of events. Betty's eyes widened as she touched her fingers to her cheek.

"Oh, ugh Archie. I'm actually already seeing someone," Betty said, and quickly snatched up her bag. She suddenly wanted to leave. "I'm sorry I have to go." She abruptly turned from him before he could say a word and she flinched when she saw Jughead standing in the diner doorway...watching her.

Jughead's face dropped before he hurried out of the door.

"Juggie, wait!" Betty felt annoyance rather than guilt because it was just a misunderstanding. By the look on his face, he thought she was cheating on him. He was as stupid as when she met him. He loved jumping to conclusions.

Jughead didn't stop upon hearing her voice, although he wanted to. Part of him wanted to turn around and claim her mouth as his own. They were childhood friends, the best of friends and they talked about everything. Jughead couldn't stop his feet from walking away, as his insecurities were unbearable. He couldn't think straight.

Angry, he thought irrational thoughts of letting her go. He didn't want the pain of watching her slip away for some preppy jock. No, he wouldn't watch her break his heart.

He kept a pace that Betty couldn't keep up with him.

Giving him his space, she followed behind but stopped yelling at him to slow down when her voice got sore. She figured he was heading home, and since that was a few metres from her own, she kept quiet and decided to corner them when she got home.

On their way, she thought about the moment he asked her out. It was as chill as asking her to do the laundry. They'd been friends for a long time, trying to hide their feelings as they both didn't want to risk ruining their friendship. However, Jughead finally got up the courage to ask her as they hung out at her trailer.

She was reading a book and he was writing ideas down, on his little notebook when they were talking about who'd they would go to prom with.

" _I don't know, you?" he said._

" _Me? Don't you have to like, I don't know, like like the person you go to prom with?" she had said._

" _Why wouldn't I like like you?"_

And the rest was history, Betty thought. Gosh, isn't just before the end that you start thinking about the beginning? Betty shuddered at the thought.

When they arrived home to their little corner of town, Jughead came to a stop outside his trailer. He could hear Betty's footsteps against the gravel as she walked up to him, but he didn't turn around.

"Jug, it wasn't what it-"

"You should be with him if you want," he growled. "I mean, you've only ever been with me, so you should experience what a real boyfriend is like anyway."

"Why would you say that-"

"I just thought you were better than that. I thought you were into someone better than a jock!"

"What Jug, you're being crazy!" she said. "I don't like him like that." She reached for him, but he abruptly turned around and grasped her face, bringing his face inches closer to hers.

"I can't buy you flowers or jewelry like that prick. You deserve someone who can give you those things."

"Did you even consider the fact that I don't want those stupid things? I want you because you bring out the best in me. I only want you."

"Why, how is that enough?" Jughead snapped.

"Because I love you Jughead!" Betty snapped back.

"What?" Jughead whispered; the anger in his voice dissipated.

"I...um...shit this isn't how I wanted to tell you-"

"You love me?" Jughead interrupted her.

Betty nodded her head, and hung her head.

"Betts…"

"You don't have to say it back-" Jughead brushed his mouth over hers until she was silent.

"Betty Cooper, I have loved you from the moment I met you. And yes I know I was five, but the moment I saw you I knew that you were the love of my life. That's why I want the best for you."

Betty smiled before she attacked him, kissing him fiercely. Their mouths almost fused together she jumped, and he held her to him as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Jughead pushed Betty's back against the side of her family's trailer, and started his attack on her neck, sucking and biting, then soothing the skin with his tongue.

"Marry me," he groaned into her neck.

"What?" Betty said as Jughead lifted his head to look at her.

Jughead gently grabbed the back of her head to angle her lips to his.

"Marry me," he repeated.

"Jug," she said breathless. She didn't know how to respond. "We're young," she muttered. It was the only thing that came to mind.

"We're both eighteen. We're legal," Jughead said between kisses.

"Our parents-"

"Fuck em'" he growled. "No one should dictate our life together."

"Okay," she whispered.

"What?" Jughead hung his head, panting hard.

"I'll marry you," Betty panted as she let her head loll back against the trailer.

Jughead pulled his head up to look at her and their eyes locked. Betty almost combusted as the locks on his forehead hung loose over his eyes. "Jug," she breathed.

He kissed her until they were both breathless, he knew then that he had everything he needed in this world, and whatever happened with them in the future they would handle it. Together.

Betty moved to the southside with her family when she was five. They couldn't afford a house so they lived in a trailer park, right next to the park owner Mr Jones. Not long after she became friends with his son Jughead, she thought his name was hilarious at first, but come on she was five.

Oh, how oblivious they both were, that she loved him. With every growing day, she found a new fascination in what could be, yet was grounded by her reality. Jughead might not feel the same since their friendship was important to the both of them.

Jughead worked up the courage to ask Betty out on a date when they were fourteen. The date only consisted of watching a movie and holding hands, although they forgot to tell Betty's mom that it was a date.

Jughead first kissed Betty when they were sixteen, And that is where they first learned how fun kissing could be, for months all they did was kiss, of course only when they were alone. When they were seventeen they met Veronica, who introduced them to more than just her friends. V and B was created pretty fast. And lets just say she told Betty all about physical love. And Betty and Jughead first made love when they were seventeen.

And that brings us to today, Betty and Jughead are 18 and nobody knows that they are together. The perfect girl next door and the boy from the wrong sides of the tracks together, they still wonder how people haven't figured it out yet, it's not like they are hiding their relationship, they hold hands everywhere they walk and kiss each other on the cheek when they leave for separate classes. Even Veronica has no clue. This doesn't help their relationship, jealousy takes over almost all of the time. Boys flirt with Betty while Jughead is standing next to her still holding her hand, and girls flirt with Jughead even when he has his arm wrapped around Betty. They know that is bugs each other but they never say anything.

….

"Wow thanks Betty, I finally get it" Archie says as he starts packing up his books.

"Again I don't know how I can thank you Betty" he said as he gets up from the booth.

"Archie, it really isn't a problem" Betty said as she follows.

"Well, I know it's not much but here" Archie said as he hands her a rose.

"Oh thank you Archie"

Archie moves closer to Betty, she doesn't think anything of it, she thinks he is only moving closer to hug her. But his face is now inches from hers, just as his lips are about to touch hers, Betty hears the bell of the diner and turns her head, and Archie ends up kissing her cheek instead.

"Oh um Archie I have a boyfriend, I should go" Betty said as she grabs her bag and and turns around to walk away, only to come face to face with Jughead

Jughead stands only a few feet behind them. His heart sinks at the sight he sees. He can't be here, he turns and walks out the door.

"Juggie, wait"

Jughead doesn't stop upon hearing her voice, although he wants to , a part of him wants to stop and talk to her like they always do, but he can't, he knows she would be better off with someone like Archie. He could never give her things like Archie could, and it breaks his heart, he knows he has to let her go.

She knows he knows she is behind him. She also knows that she needs to give him space, she also knows he is thinking of breaking things up with her, of course she knows all of this, he is love of her life, and she be damned if he broke it off with without him knowing, she isn't going to let him push her away, but she stays only a few feet behind him, not to close to annoy him but enough to let him know she is still there.

When they arrive at the trailer park Jughead comes to a stop outside his trailer. He can hear Betty's feet against the gravel as she walks up to him, but he doesn't turn around.

"Jug it wasn't what it-"

"You should be with someone who can buy things"

"What no!" betty said as she reaches for Jughead placing her hand on his shoulder, which he brushed off and turned to face her.

"Yes Betty, I can't buy you flowers or jewelry like I would like to, Archie can, you should be with someone like him"

"Did you even consider the fact that i don't want those stupid things? I want you because you make me feel special without stupid flowers or fancy jewelry"

"I don't want that world, I want you, you are everything that I need."

"Why, how is that enough?" Jughead snapped

"Because I love you Jughead!" Betty snapped back

"What?" Jughead whispered, the anger in his voice from moments ago nowhere to be seen.

"I...um...shit this isn't how I wanted to tell you-"

"You love me?" Jughead interrupted her.

Betty nods her head

"Betts…"

"You don't have to say it back-umph" Betty said before Jughead interrupted her by crushing his lips on hers.

"Betty Cooper, I have loved you from the moment I met you, yes I know I was five, but the moment I saw you I knew that you were the love of my life" Betty smiled and grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and pulled him into a bruising kiss.

Jughead pushed Betty against the side of her family's trailer, and started his attack on her neck, sucking and biting, then soothing the skin with his tongue.

"Marry me" he groaned into her neck

"What?" Betty said as Jughead lifted his head to look at her.

Jughead gently grabbed the back of her head to angle her lips to his.

"Marry me" he repeated against her lips.

"Jug we can't, we're too young"

"We're 18, we can do what we want, we have been together since we were five, and I still want to be with you, I want to be with you for the rest of my life Betty, so marry me" Jughead said between kisses.

"Ok"

"What?" Jughead looked up her.

"I'll marry you" betty said as she grinned.

Jughead kissed her until they were both breathless, he knew then that he had the world, and whatever happened with them in the future they would handle it. Together.


End file.
